Quiero ser un heroe
by Strascream
Summary: Alfred quiere ser un héroe,así que Arthur lo mete en el universo de Harry Potter con un hechizo, pero un inconveniente en el hechizo los mandó a los dos...


Los países salían de otra de sus reuniones y Arthur había aceptado la propuesta de Alfred de que pasarán por su país un rato.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo había podido aceptar la propuesta de su hiperactivo hermano menor.

-Bueno, Arthur, como iba diciendo en mi plan de ser un héroe en menos de 24 horas…-iba diciendo Jones con una voz que no daba indicios de quedarse ronca incluso después de hablar durante 30 minutos sin parar apenas para comer una hamburguesa y tomar un gran trago de soda.-Dependerá principalmente de la ayuda de los demás países, pero claro, todos confían en su _hero_, y saben que el resultado final del plan nos beneficiará a todos…

Hacía tiempo que Arthur había decidido perderse en sus pensamientos, al menos creía que la voz de Alfred no llegaría a su subconsciente, pero si, llegaba una palabra: _hero, hero, hero…_

Tanto resonaba esa palabra en su cabeza que decidió perderse aún más, tal vez en una de las muchas obras literarias de su país. Las sabía todas. Hasta tenía su estudio privado que contenía volúmenes que a penas la Reina había alcanzado a ojear. Iba avanzando sin mucha prisa por alfabeto, buscando un autor: A, B, C, D, E, F, J, K…

Un momento ¿J.K? ¿J.K Rowling? Ya estaba empezando a recordar. Esos libros lo habían atrapado, como una mosca siento atraída inevitablemente por la luz de la trampa eléctrica.

Esperen Harry Potter era un héroe. Alfred quería convertirse en uno.

Fue en ese momento cuando exclamó al conductor de la limosina:

-¡Al aeropuerto más próximo!

Una vez que pudieron ver las tierras británicas desde la ventana del avión, el rubio inglés decidió contarle todo a su hermano.

-Alfred ¿Quieres ser un héroe?

-No quiero. Puesto que ya soy uno.-dijo el norteamericano. Se veía por la inmensa sonrisa que portaba en su cara que eso era lo que pensaba.

-Me refiero a un héroe como los que los que aparecen en los millones de comics de Stan Lee.-Arthur sabía poco del creador de Marvel, pero ya que cada tanto Alfred mencionaba su nombre en un contexto que también llevaba la palabra "comics" terminó asumiendo que él era el creador de los mismos.

-¿Cómo Captain America, Superman, Iron Man…-empezó a decir Alfred. Arthur ya había previsto que no se detendría hasta nombrar a cada uno de los héroes de la conocida compañía de comics así que dijo:

-Si, como todos ellos ¿Te gustaría?

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!.-exclamóel norteamericano de forma tan fuerte que, de no saber que el que había gritado era el hermano menor del Reino Unido, lo habría tirado del avión mientras aún estaban a 20.000 pies.

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Arthur (la cual en si no se diferenciaba mucho dela de un joven de la aristocracia británica) este haló una lámpara de gas y esta reveló que parte del tapizado no era, sino, una puerta oculta. Dentro de ella se veían unas escaleras de piedra antiguas y un par de antorchas que colgaban a los costados de la entrada.

-Wow, tienes que redecorar este sitio, _brother_.-aseguró Alfred pasando un dedo por una de las paredes de piedra: estaban repletas de polvo.

-No lo uso muy a menudo.-se excusó el de ojos verdes.-Además, lo que vamos a hacer no requiere un ambiente de tu estúpida moda _disco_ de los 80´s.

-Pasaba por una etapa.-se defendió Alfred.

-Como sea, entremos.-zanjó el asunto el inglés empezando la descendente marcha por las antiguas escaleras. Después de haber caminado un par de minutos, llegaron a una sala con un pentagrama, varias pilas de libros con portadas en latín y un caldero que mostraba un contenido purpura fosforescente.

-¿A esto te dedicas en tus ratos libres?-se sorprendió Alfred. Desde hace tiempo sabía que el británico era extraño pero esto parecía sacado de una película de demonios.

-No es para tanto.-dijo Arthur como quien habla del clima.-Ahora párate en el pentagrama.

Alfred se posicionó en donde le habían indicado mientras que Arthur se colocaba a unos metros en frente de él y empezaba a recitar unas palabras de un libro que sostenía frente a su cara:

-_Para los lectores y analfabetas, los libros siempre abrirán sus puertas. Pero para aquel que ellos se quieren sumergir, ahora mismo hazle una aventura vivir._

El pentagrama empezó a brillar. La luz invadió toda la habitación durante unos segundos y cuando volvió a estar en un nivel normal la luz, Arthur vio que su hermano había desparecido.

De repente, antes de siquiera poder pronunciar palabra alguna, el pentagrama emitió otro destello: Arthur Kirkland había desparecido.

* * *

Bueno, después de haber leído algunos crossover de Harry Potter/Hetalia he decidido hacer uno propio.


End file.
